The war that changed them all
by Princess Daenerys Targaryen
Summary: A new enemy has arrived in New Orleans. One who promises to create a new creature strong enough to obliterate the Mikaelson family once and for all. Hayley and Klaus have also found one another on opposite ends of a war which has split the family apart. Can the Mikaelson family find peace long enough to fight the enemy or will they be too caught up in their bickering to fight back?
1. The beginning

Hayley walked slowly through the creaking forest alongside Jackson. It had been a month since Dahlia had put the werewolf curse upon her and her pack of wolves which trapped them in their werewolf form for eternity and only free from the form during the full moon.

Today was that day, she had turned back into her human form the moment the full moon appeared. She had then headed to collect some clothes from the bayou house where she had met Jackson and together they had headed out to meet the rest of the pack.

The wolves had all made a pact to meet at the entrance of the bayou the moment they turned back into their human forms so they could discuss certain matters. Jackson and Hayley had agreed to meet at the bayou house so they could go to the entrance together and that's what they did.

 _"FUCK!"_ Hayley cursed as she tripped to the ground. Being trapped in wolf form for a whole month made it hard for her to walk in her human form but she was adjusting.

 _"You OK?"_ Jackson came to her aid.

 _"I'm fine,"_ she answered _"just a little rough walk on two legs when you've gotten used to walking on four."_

 _"I know it's hard at first but it gets easier."_ He assured her.

 _"You think the wolves are gonna be mad?"_ She questioned.

 _"I don't know about the wolves but I, I'm furious. Klaus had no right to tell Dahlia to turn us into wolves."_ Jackson said.

 _"I know but hey, at least we're not dead right?"_ Hayley tried to cheer him up.

 _"I just think it sucks that even now, even with our strength increased with this marriage ritual, we're still the underdogs in New Orleans."_ Jackson said.

 _"True, you know for some reason I was really excited about the idea of super wolves but it seems we're just regular wolves with more speed."_ Hayley added as they finally reached the entrance.

 _"What the hell? They're not here"_ Jackson informed Hayley stating the obvious.

He looked at Hayley in worry as they started looking around. Using her heightened sense of smell Hayley tried sniffing the wolves out but instead smelled blood, lots of it and headed out to figure out where it was coming from.

 _"AAHH!"_ Hayley screamed as she stared at the corpses that lay before her. It was her wolves.

Someone had killed her entire pack by ripping all their hearts out and laying them in the middle of the corpses spelling out the word WAR.

Oh it was so on, she was so furious she could feel her blood on the verge of exploding in her veins. If war is what Klaus wanted then the war was definitely on.


	2. Davina Claire

" **lubdub-lubdub-lubdub**..." Hayley's heart pumped hard as she vamp sped through the forest to the city. she was so angry she could feel her blood vibrating in her veins but she did not care. She was on a revenge mission and all that raced on her head were ways to get her revenge against HIM. So far she had gone to the area where Klaus's werewolf pack resided and ripped all their hearts out but that had not eased her pain so she was on to the next plan.

* * *

Davina lay in her room hotheaded and frustrated at the events that had taken place. She had joined the witch coven which strengthened her magic as she had hoped but now that she had tried to use it to resurrect Kol, it did not work.

She had spent the whole day looking for the perfect items that she needed for a resurrection spell which were very rare and hard to find. She had then made sure to be at the right place with all the right items and the right elements she needed which were supposed to guarantee that her spell worked but it did not.

Her blood boiled in frustration because she was unable to comprehend the whole thing after having to join the coven and all for a damn spell that failed to work and as a result, she was pissed.

 **"** **ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding…"** her doorbell rang and she rolled over. Honestly she was in no mood to deal with anyone so she decided to ignore it hoping whoever it was would think no one was home and leave.

 **"DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING!"** the doorbell got louder and more annoying the more she ignored it.

 **"DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING!** "

" _URGH!"_ She grunted as she finally stood up to go open the door

" **DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING!** "

" _OKOKOK! I'M COMING jeez!_ " she shouted

Seconds later she reached the door and pulled it open ready to unleash all her magic on whoever it was but was too shocked to do anything when she saw the sight in-front of her.

Hayley Marshall, Klaus's wife, baby mama or whatever she was, stood at her door looking a mess. The young hybrid wore clothes that were ripped in a gazillion pieces and covered in fresh blood. Her hands, legs and face were covered in healing bruises that looked awfully terrible, her shoes had parts of them missing revealing her bloody toes, and her hair stood straight in her head as if trying to escape her scalp leaving Davina completely speechless.

 _"Hope you don't mind, went on a little bit of a killing spree and came straight here. May I come in?"_ hayley asked

 _"WHAT?"_ Davina asked as if Hayley had lost her mind. she was not exactly besties with the hybrid but they had worked well together in the past so she was not so quick to dismiss her but then again she did not tolerate creatures that went around killing innocent people for the fun of it.

 _"let me in and I will fill you in. please. You'll like what I have to say"_ Hayley said

She didn't know how to respond at the moment but Hayley had caught her interest and while she conflicted on whether to let her in or not, she knew she could handle herself against the young hybrid if it ever came to that so she let her in. " _OK, come in,"_ she held the door open for hayley to step in _"but don't stain anything._ " she warned

* * *

 _"_ _OK_ _fine. I'll help as long as you promise he dies in the end._ _"_ Davina said moments later after Hayley informed her of the atrocity Klaus had committed against her people.

She was honestly shocked the wolves had been taken out so easily after all the talk of becoming super wolves but was not surprised Klaus was behind it. He had proved to be an untrustworthy, paranoid, evil, vicious monster who did whatever it took to get what he wanted no matter how much he hurt others. She had known Marcel, Camille, Rebekah and many people who Klaus had hurt someway or another and yet they were so quick to forgive him and ride his dick the moment he asked for forgiveness even though he would hurt them all over again. It was irritating and she was glad someone finally saw Klaus for what he truly was and was ready to do something about it. The thought of him alone brought so much anger in her heart she was ready to do whatever it took to kill him. In fact he had been partly the reason she had joined the coven and now that she was unable to bring Kol back to life, she was ready to unleash all her anger and frustration at Klaus. She could never bring herself to forgive him for all the horrible things he had done and she had sworn that she would do whatever it took to get her revenge so listening to Hayley ask for help to avenge her pack against him, she quickly agreed to help without hesitati


	3. The war is on

After what seemed like hours Davina finally managed to figure out a spell that would break Dahlia's curse. She then mumbled a few words here and there and created a green liquid juice that did the trick. Hayley packed some of it away to give to Jackson but went to visit Elijah first.

* * *

Elijah sat in the dining room of the compound fixed in a chair uncomfortably with a serious look on his face flipping through some old book which hayley assumed to be Esther's grimoire. As usual he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and the Allen Edmonds delray dress shoes to match. He looked hot she thought as she opened the door.

He turned his gaze quickly and his face was replaced with shock _"Hayley, what are you doing here?"_ He questioned in a worried tone

 _"Came to say hello,"_ she said disappointed he wasn't too excited to see her _"after a month of being away from each other I thought was OK to come say hi but I guess not"_ she turned around somewhat angry

 _"No Hayley,"_ he grabbed her before she left _"my apologies. That is not what I meant to imply, what I meant to say is that Niklaus could come home any minute now"_ he said

...

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar drinking his booze staring at his brother across From him curiously. A day ago Elijah had invited him to have a drink at the bar and because he had made a point to make peace with Elijah he decided to come. Killing Gia and trapping hayley in her werewolf form had left Elijah in a bitter taste and he knew he needed his brother by his side so he did not complain.

 _"What is it brother? Having another panic attack?"_ He joked referring to Elijah's red door situation

 _"Not at all brother, this is about another issue"_ Elijah paused as he twirled his drink on the table _"this is about hayley"_

At the mention of Hayley's name Klaus fell out laughing because he had known this day would come so he braced himself _"is it? I was wondering when you would bring it up. Well go on brother, enlighten me"_

 _"She is the mother of your child Niklaus, dahlia is long gone. it is time to free her from that wretched curse you trapped her in"_

 _"A curse Dahlia trapped her in to be specific"_

 _"A curse in which you authorized Dahlia to perform"_

 _"After she betrayed me and if I recall correctly an act YOU were also responsible in"_

 _"She is the mother of your child Niklaus. A child who will grow up one day to question the well being of her mother, what will you tell her Niklaus? There are things even you can not teach her, she will need her mother"_

 _"Cami will teach her everything she needs to know"_

 _"Camille whom you so carelessly lay all your burdens on will not forever be at your side. You've felt the effects of being denied the chance to make decisions that involve your child, how do you imagine it must feel for her?"_

 _"I WILL NOT SPEND ANOTHER SECOND OF MY TIME THAT COULD OTHERWISE BE SPENT WISELY LISTENING TO YOU PERSUADE ME TO RELEASE A WOMAN WHO BETRAYED ME FROM A PUNISHMENT SHE EARNED FOR HERSELF!"_ Klaus got up to leave.

 _"Perhaps she earned her punishment you place upon her at first but exterminating her entire family is unconscionable Niklaus"_

 _"Her wolves are dead? Serves her right. I would personally applaud whoever took charge in the matter"_

Elijah was shocked _"you mean to tell me you were not responsible for their deaths?"_ He questioned as he began to contemplate. Could it be true that he wrongly accused his brother of a crime he did not commit? If so would it mean someone else had committed the heinous crime? But who? It had to be someone powerful like a witch or a vampire. It could not be Marcel for he had decided to roam the world with his dear sister after she had persuaded him into the task. It could not be Davina for the young witch was too occupied in her mission to bring kol back. It could not be Freya for she had decided to visit her original homeland in Virginia so she could be strong enough to break the spell Dahlia had inflicted upon her which placed her in a deep sleep for 100 years and only to wake for one year.

 _"And what if I was?"_ Klaus pulled Elijah out of his thoughts but by the time he had registered what Klaus had said, his brother was long gone.

He looked at the empty seat beside him wondering if Klaus was telling the truth about not being involved in the death of Hayley's wolves. He had misjudged his brother once and would hate to do the same mistake but Niklaus was not famous for his honesty so it was going to be tough to figure.

* * *

Hayley walked into the compound and stopped the music on her phone. Elijah had informed her Klaus was in full mode distracted zone so she was ready to carry out her plan. She didn't know what he was doing to distract Klaus but she was sure thankful he was out of the compound. She was sure Cami was the one left behind to take care of Hope since she was the only person Klaus actually trusted so she was not worried. She used her hearing senses to figure out what room Cami was in and surely enough she was in Hope's room.

Hayley picked inside the room and was struck hard by jealousy at the sight that lay before her. Camille sat on Hayley's chair next to Hope's bed holding her daughter with one hand and caressing her tiny head with the other. The were both asleep with smiles on their faces. Hayley swallowed her anger as she stared down at Cami. It was hard to believe the woman was a psychologist given how she hang by Hope's side ready to dismiss the safety of the mother of the child.

At the thought Hayley opened the door slowly vamp sped and grabbed all electronic devices in case. She then tapped Cami on the shoulder slowly _"Hello Camille, miss me?"_

 _"_ _HAYLEY?"_ Cami jumped up waking the baby _"what are you doing here? I thought..I thought Dahlia did some spell on you"_

 _"_ _she did, Klaus told her to do it"_

 _"_ _I am so sorry Klaus was involved, it was not right and I did not tolerate it at all"_

 _"_ _really? how nice of you"_ Hayley took her crying daughter in her arms who became quiet the moment Hayley started caressing her.

 _"_ _I tried to beg Klaus to release you but he didn't, I am so sorry I should have tried harder"_

 _"_ _Again, how nice of you"_ She said as she laid her daughter down in her crib

 _"_ _Well it's not a full moon and you're here so i guess the curse is over. i'm glad you're back"_

 _"_ _hm I'm glad i'm back too,"_ Hayley swooshed to Cami _"get down and do 100 push ups"_ she ordered. In an instant Cami fell to the floor and started doing push ups

After a moment Hayley offered Cami her hand _"_ _here,_ _stand up. take this knife and cut your throat"_

Cami took the knife and cut her throat but Hayley healed her soon enough before she died. She then ordered Cami to be quiet as she dug her fangs into her neck and oddly enough the blood was not mixed with vervain. The woman was a psychologist who lived in a town full of vampires and yet she was stupid enough not to use vervain.

Coming back from the trance Hayley had left her in, Cami shouted _"WHAT THE HELL? you bit me"_

 _"_ _Don't worry my blood is in your system, you'll heal. I was just testing if you had vervain in your blood and oddly enough it doesn't. You don't take vervain?"_

 _"_ _I do. It's just, I was in such a hurry this morning when Klaus called me over i forgot to take it"_ Cami sighed realizing the information was rolling out of her mouth was out of her control. She was being compelled to tell the truth.

* * *

Klaus walked into the compound furiously after the heated conversation he had shared with Elijah. Hayley's wolves dying was not a crime he had committed but he was sure that in her eyes he was the prime suspect. It did not help that Elijah most likely thought the same thing.

He was not exactly wounded at the result the wolves had undergone but he did not find it thrilling at the same time. Punishing Hayley had been something he did not regret or feel any remorse for whatsoever but having her entire family slaughtered mercilessly brought him little joy than he would have thought. He had experienced loneliness he could never comprehend for a time, it was something his demons cherished in for hundreds of years and was only ever displayed in his paintings. For 1000 years Klaus had wanted one thing; family but even with his siblings by his side, he had never been able to shake the lonely feeling away and he had come to learn that Hayley shared the same misfortune. She also was in search for a family of her own and had only been lucky in New Orleans so having her pack killed was not something even he could have pulled off, he did pity her.

 _"_ _Bab!"_ He pushed the door open as he entered his daughter's room. He had checked the entire compound but he had not found Cami. He tried to call her but to no avail and he was getting worried.

Vamp speeding through the city he came up to Cami's house but the lights were off and his hybrid senses assured him no sign of human life in the house. He called Elijah but he said he had no idea whatsoever where Camille was located.

Klaus was furious beyond words and his anger only increased at the thought of anyone hurting his daughter. He returned to the compound smashing things here and there until he came upon a note: **_you wanted war, well guess what? it's on. I've seen your anger Klaus, in fact I've lived it for a whole month. In the span of that time I came to understand why you decided to join forces with Dahlia and why you chose to have me and the pack trapped in our wolf forms but you have gone too far so now it is time for you to feel my anger and trust me, not even your immortality is going to save you from this one. love hayley_**

Klaus had searched all over town for Hayley but to no avail so he decided to call Freya for help. If Hayley had truly grown the balls to threaten him then he had to show her exactly who she was messing with.

The witches of New Orleans had appointed Davina their coven leader which was rather disappointing given how strongly the young witch hated Klaus. It did not surprise him that Hayley had taken their child along with Cami while he was having a talk with Elijah. It was too coincidental meaning he had been involved in the plan with Hayley. He tried to find Elijah however and surely enough the original vampire was gone meaning he had accompanied Hayley to wherever it is they were.

* * *

Klaus sped through the bayou tree by tree and seconds later he stood in front of the house Hayley called home. If there was one place he knew to find her it was there and the immense stench of dead corpses assured him she was there. He kicked open the door and as expected Hayley appeared out of hiding.

 _"_ _oh hello Klaus, how are you today?"_ she questioned with a smirk on her face

 _"_ _if you wish to live a day long enough to bury your wolf corpses i suggest you hand me my daughter before I add you to the pile"_ he threatened

Hayley stood up from her seat revealing a bleeding Camille. The poor woman sat on her knees with a knife in her hand stabbing her hand endlessly with an agonizing look on her face.

Before he knew it he vamp sped at the hopes of strangling Hayley to death but was instead sent flying by the invisible shield of a witch.

 _"Oh look at that, you tripped. Probably should try watching where you're going"_

 _"YOU DARE THREATEN ME AND HIDE BEHIND MAGIC LIKE A COWARD. If it is war you want come and face me yourself"_

 _"Let's see, you're a 1000 yr old hybrid and I am a one year old hybrid...yea I think I'll take my chances with the witches. Told you allies were a powerful thing, maybe you should go find yourself some"_ and with that she slammed the door in his face

He tried opening the door but was blocked once more. He paced outside the house tempted to burst down the house and even burn it down but because his daughter was inside, he restrained himself. He left the damn place furiously and returned to the compound.

* * *

He stood outside the compound disturbed by the strong smell of blood that lingered in the air.

He walked inside the gates slowly realizing that werewolf corpses laid on his front door

Looking closely he realized the wolves were members of his clan _"AAAHHH!,"_ he screamed _"I WILL KILL THAT WOMAN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

He knew exactly what would get Hayley's feathers ruffled so he sat there contemplating on a master plan that would forever burden Hayley.


	4. Elizabeth Nicholson

Freya had spent months collecting items to help her break Dahlia's curse and gladly she had found everything she needed. Two days later after receiving Klaus's call she returned to New Orleans. She went to the house Finn had stayed in during his quest to kill Niklaus's child and in that house she intended to break the curse and under her brother's orders she would test the limit of her power.

* * *

Klaus stood in his daughter's room painting which was the only thing that could ease his anger. He had come up with the perfect plan to get his daughter back and Freya would help him carry out that plan. She was back in New Orleans and under his orders was testing the limits of her power.

 _"Niklaus we have a problem!"_ Freya screamed after she opened the door immediately holding her knees out of breath.

 _"What is it sister?"_ Klaus did not bother to turn around knowing nothing could possibly be worse than losing his child.

 _"Someone is channeling my magic and it is not Marcel's young witch."_ She said in a panicked tone

 _"Alright, what is that to mean?"_ Klaus finally laid his paint on the table and sighed.

 _"It is a strange energy. Something I am not quite familiar with but I suspect it is ancient."_ at that Klaus turned all his attention to her fear easing in its way into his dark heart. _"Ancient? Is that to mean Esther is back from her grave yet again?"_

 _"I'm afraid it is not. No, this is a much powerful witch, one who is looking to cripple our family. I can feel it deep within my bones, Niklaus we have a new enemy"_

 _"You don't say"_ he sighed

* * *

Klaus stood on the terrace outside his chambers holding on to the railing with one hand and holding a glass of booze with his other hand looking at the busy streets.

Freya informing him of a new enemy did not come as a surprise. He had spent his entire life making enemies and surely enough now that he had something to lose he was not surprised they all lined up at the chance to make him suffer. There was no end to it, he would kill one enemy and two more would appear like roaches but no matter, he would kill them all if they dared threaten the safety of his child.

He finished drinking his booze and after a staying a moment too long on the terrace he decided to retire to his chambers.

 _"Hello Niklaus?"_ A strange woman he had never encountered before sat on a chair in his room. She wore a long black coat with black dress pants underneath along with black shoes. She had long brunette hair that ran all the way down her waist which complemented her young pale face. Her hands lay relaxed on her crossed legs and her face remained smug as she spoke. _"How have you been?"_ Her voice remained calm and steady with an edge of authority which reminded him of dahlia.

Normally Klaus would have questioned the woman of her purpose but due to the smug she held and the anger that Klaus was already in, he had no time for games. In an instant he took the woman on a choke-hold _"you better spit out your business right now before I choke the life out of you. I'm in no mood for games"_

 _"Still angry as ever Niklaus, I see you've had no change in manners"_ he tightened his grip losing his patience.

 _"Speak your business witch"_ he yelled at the woman nearly choking her when his hands suddenly lost all energy.

He fell to the floor, his nose bleeding accompanied with a drain in his strength.

Bending down, the woman lifted his face gently _"do you not recognize me Niklaus?"_

Retreating to her seat she sat down and poured herself a glass of scotch on the table beside her. She sipped the scotch using exaggerated facial expressions to praise its exquisite taste. _"I am Elizabeth Nicholson."_ His eyes widened upon hearing the last name his body still on the floor weighed down by her magic. _"Ah you remember don't you?"_

He recalled few scenarios where he had encountered some Nicholsons during the centuries but never had he heard of an Elizabeth Nicholson so he was somewhat confused.

 _"No?"_ She questioned upon seeing confusion on his face _"well then, allow me to refresh your memory"._

She put the glass of scotch on the table and walked to him slowly lifting his head once more. She looked into his eyes and pressed her fingers hard on his scalp and immediately images started flashing in front of him.

 **NOVEMBER 1459**

After 23 years of immobilizing Kol, he had removed the dagger out of Kol's heart hoping to reverse his mistake and earn his brother's loyalty but his efforts to rekindle their bond had been thrown in his face when Kol decided to escape leaving him behind with Rebekah and Elijah once again.

Elijah had found a pretty face to doll upon in Kol's absence and had left to play knight in shining armor to his princess leaving him only with Rebekah.

She, his little sister had found herself a new lover whom she had shared her dirty little secrets going as far as turning him into a vampire promising him an eternity of happiness.

He was alone once more unable to find happiness after being chased down by Mikael time and time again however this time someone had betrayed him by informing Mikael of his whereabouts now forced into hiding. He no longer trusted anyone but Rebekah ignoring her unwise decisions regarding men for only she had stood by his side since the day she was brought into the earth.

They were both happy however upon meeting her new lover (Alexander), she had began to dismiss him quite often clinging to the young Nicholson's side suddenly beginning talk of settling down.

Not only did it burden him that his youngest brother had left for adventure but now his sister wanted to leave him for a lying bastard. Was it not enough that he had to endure Mikael's anger but betrayal from his sister? No, that did not sit well with him.

He walked into the chapel gripping tight to Alexander's neck furiously ready to shred him to pieces. He had tried to be empathetic to his little sister's cause by letting the lunatic live by his sister's side but his efforts were shattered for first time ever by his little sister who had suddenly started demanding independency from him. She too wanted to leave him but that was not enough, she had gone as far as trying to escape to settle down with the fool and his family and as if to add salt to his wound, she had gotten engaged to the man and now was in chapel expecting to marry him behind his back.

The moment he walked in the chapel everybody stood up according to tradition obviously expecting the groom. Consumed by his rage he revealed his fangs and moving faster than wind he bit into the terror-stricken humans ripping Alexander's heart out in the process.

Rebekah standing by the entrance had her hands on her heart unable to believe what his brother had done covered in a well of tears. The family that she had come to make in the Nicholsons all lay dead as a result of her brother's cruelty. She screamed out loud when he ripped her lover's heart out prompting him to turn towards her and for the first time putting a dagger in her heart.

The look on her face was heartbreaking as she had watched the brother she once loved taking away the happiness she found for the first time since she had turned.

She had met Alexander Nicholson and his loving family who had accepted her for what she was which had encouraged her to give life a whole new outlook. For the first time since she had turned into a bloodsucking monster which had brought nothing but darkness in her heart, she had felt happy. She had met a man who saw light in her even after knowing what she was making her happier than she had ever been going as far as proposing to her. She closed her eyes her mind fading into nothingness.

Completely covered in blood after daggering Rebekah Klaus fell on his knees unable to believe what he had done to his loving sister but thinking of her betrayal, he composed himself, threw her on his shoulder and left the chapel never once looking to the window where a young woman stood terrorized in fear after witnessing the death of her entire extended family.

* * *

He dragged a bleeding josh through the trees after tracing the vampire down in a town behind the bayou. He was so filled with rage after the recent events and the thoughts of murdering his enemies eased his pain. He started thinking about Elizabeth and what the damned witch had said after she had revealed her identity to him. It had never once occurred to him that his brother had gone missing seeing as how Elijah was so quick to betray him when a pretty face was involved.

He recalled the conversation vividly as it had happened

 **Last night**

 _After making a point of how Klaus had murdered her entire family, Elizabeth went on to explain that her daughter had been caught in the crossfire._ ** _"_** ** _she was my only a child Niklaus and you, you ripped her to shreds right in front of me"_** _,_ _she paused to swallow the sudden lump in her throat_ ** _"_** ** _you see that is when I came to learn that I was in fact a witch. I tried to hunt you down but never once did I manage to exact my revenge against you but now...now I can"_**

 ** _"_** ** _If you dare raise a hand on my daughter I will personally send you screaming to hell"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha...well Niklaus, I suppose we will have to wait and see."_** _she walked to the chair filling up her glass of scotch_ ** _"_** ** _you see Niklaus, I am currently on the verge of creating a new creature, neither a vampire or a werewolf...or a hybrid but one much stronger and with that I will eliminate you along with all those you hold dear just like you eliminated my entire family."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I WILL KILL YOU!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why don't you come and try, wait...perhaps you should collect you brother for assistance. Tell me, how is Elijah?"_** _His eyes widened when he finally realized his brother's absence in the past few days_ ** _"_** ** _Oh yes, no need to worry yourself trying to find him, I am currently holding him captive. He has much to say about yo-"_**

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a wolf appeared in front of him blocking his path obviously looking for a fight.

He stared hard at the wolf at the hopes of scaring the creature into hiding however the wolf stayed in place to his annoyance.

Any other day Klaus would have gladly torn the werewolf to one million pieces and sent it straight to oblivion but today was not that day. He already had 2 enemies who threatened the safety of his child of which he had come up with a strategy to eliminate both enemies and considering one of those enemies was threatening to create a new supernatural creature, he needed to set his plan in motion as soon as he could and fighting some idiotic wolf was not part of that plan.

Irritated by the boldness of the wolf he let go off his grip on josh and braced himself for a fight. He charged at the wolf ready to kill the infuriating creature when he came to an abrupt stop. A wicked smile crept upon his face as when his senses started making sense revealing the scent to be that of none other than Jackson.


	5. The Alliance

Hayley sat on a chair in the bayou house rocking back and forth facing the window thinking of her strategy to kill Klaus. She was not completely lost in thought occasionally looking at the reflection of Cami who sat behind her feeding Hope some milk.

Although Hope had cried for her a few times seeking attention from her mother, Hayley had grown quite indifferent to the child ignoring her cries compelling Camille to handle her.

Perhaps she had turned her emotions off or perhaps she did not want to spread her negative energy around her daughter but the fact remained that her heart had hardened during her quest for revenge.

She shifted on her seat suddenly sensing someone coming. Standing up silently she took her daughter away from Camille's arms compelling her to stay quiet moving towards the door ready to shield Hope should any harm come to her.

 _"Ding Ding"_ There was a knock on the door and casually carrying Hope on one hand she opened the door coming face to face with a foreign woman.

The woman stood almost six feet tall with a curvy figure which she could hardly make out in the long heavy black coat and black dress pants the woman wore. She had long brunette hair like Katherine with a young face which implied that she was in her early 30s. _"Hayley is it?"_ She questioned sounding like dahlia all over again.

 _"Yes. Who the hell are you?"_ She immediately questioned not in the mood to start dealing with any of Klaus's ancient relatives.

The woman removed her right hand that had been buried deep in her coat _"Elizabeth Nicholson"_ she reached for a handshake.

Hayley stared at the woman's hand hanging in the air mostly covered with her long sleeved coat. She looked at the woman's face not able to find her smile however she raised her own hand almost shaking Elizabeth's hand when she noticed a tattoo-like spider on her wrist which was slightly covered by her coat.

She took two steps back instinctively shielding her daughter _"you're a witch"_

Following Hayley's eyes Elizabeth noticed her mark showing and immediately retreated her hand back to her pocket _"I am not here to harm your daughter Hayley, I am simply here because I suspect we share a common goal and I would like for us to join forces."_ Elizabeth said

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Hayley questioned already knowing fully that whatever the woman had to say was something involving Klaus.

 _"May I come in? it will be much simple-"_

 _"NO,"_ she said firmly not trusting the woman's motives _"You cannot come in, here is fine. What do you want from me Elizabeth?"_ She asked rather harshly without caring if she had hurt the witch.

 _"Alright then,"_ Elizabeth said sounding somewhat disappointed _"I am here to ask for you to join an alliance with me against Niklaus."_ She said in a commanding tone.

 _"Now why would I do that?"_ Hayley asked unable to believe the boldness of the woman

 _"I understand Niklaus has robbed you your family?"_ She looked in Hayley's eyes who remained quiet not denying the question. Taking that as her cue to continue " _well I am here to inform you that you're not the first."_

 _"Klaus killed your family too?"_ Hayley asked still not trusting the woman.

 _"May I?"_ Elizabeth suddenly brought her hands up close to Hayley's face but was blocked with a spell before getting in contact with her skin.

Hayley looked in Elizabeth's eyes sensing nothing but honesty so she slowly put Hope on the floor sticking her head outside the house allowing the woman to share her memory.

Immediately images flashed in front of her as she was pulled into the tragic scenery that was Elizabeth's family being exterminated by none other than the devil she had come to know as Klaus.

She saw Klaus ripping an entire group of people to shreds in a church of all the places. Everything seemed fast paced she supposed it was due to the fact that he was using inhuman speed which had been translated in Elizabeth's memory differently however it all seemed to slow down the moment Klaus grabbed a teenage looking girl and dug his fangs into her neck tearing the girl apart as she screamed in agony.

Suddenly the memory stopped bringing Hayley back to the present. _"The girl..."_ She gasped unable to finish her sentence looking up at the tear stained witch.

 _"Sophia Nicholson,"_ she said sadly _"she was my daughter"_

 _"I am so sorry,"_ Hayley said sympathetically _"losing a child is not something I would wish on anyone"_ she said truthfully glad that Hope was still alive.

 _"Well neither would I for I understand the pain imposed on the parent firsthand. I will not harm your child Hayley, I only want to avenge my daughter by punishing the man who killed her."_

At that same moment that Elizabeth was done talking a loud howl came from the trees prompting Hayley to run into the woods sensing something terribly horrible had happened.

In less than a microsecond she stood in the middle of the bayou trees following the trace of blood until found him. _"Jackson!"_ she whispered her hands on her mouth the moment she laid her eyes on him

He lay on his back beheaded in a pool of blood which covered his entire anterior body. Fresh blood oozed out of his skin rapidly through the obvious cuts on his stomach which was open revealing his intestines however what caught her eye was the wolf head that hang on a spike at the edge of the tree above the body.

She bent down next to the body and quickly grabbed the wolf skin that had been ripped apart carefully pulling it together as if to slow down the bleeding, threw it on her shoulder, grabbed the wolf head and headed back to the bayou house.

Upon arriving at the bayou house, she walked to the side window which was open and squeezed the wolf body and the head in ignoring the shock the witch seemed to be in. She heard the body hitting the floor inside the room and finally turned to face the witch. _"We have a deal"_ she said firmly looking straight into the witch's eyes who nodded reluctantly not once blinking her eyes which were filled with nothing but fury and sheer determination sending a chill through Elizabeth's body.

* * *

After failing to bring Kol back Davina made her way into the tomb he had shown her figuring that she might find something there to help her bring him back.

She searched the shelves, digging in the cabinets, shoving and throwing things on the table, unlocking safety boxes to find something but came out empty handed. She wasn't exactly sure about what she was looking for but what she knew is that she would know it when she saw it.

About an hour later she sat on the ground with all the mess she had created looking through certain objects trying to find something, anything but she came up with nothing. Frustrated she stood up and accidentally tripped on the mess falling backwards into an invisible wall.

 _"What the…"_ She gained her footing and looked back to feel the invisible wall.

Her hope returning she put her hands on the wall slowly feeling on it trying to get a feel of the spell used to create it.

Recognizing the spell she started smiling ear to ear chanting some words which successfully broke down the invisible wall revealing a small black box on the ground by itself.

In the process of opening the box the door burst open and a bleeding Josh came inside. _"Davina"_ He fell to his knees

 _"OH MY GOD, JOSH!"_ She threw the box on the floor and ran to his side. _"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! are you OK? Oh my God, what happened? Who did this to you?"_ She asked looking at the blood on his clothes realizing bite marks on his neck.

 _"koff-koff-koff. Aiden?"_ He coughed touching her face _"when did you come back?"_ He said smiling

 _"Shhhhh! Calm down Josh, you're hallucinating, it's Davina"_ she cried _"Shhhhhh, let me heal you OK? You are going to be OK."_ she started chanting.

 _"No need for that love, it's a wolf bite, only one cure"_ he walked in with a smirk

 _"Klaus"_ Davina stood up from her kneeling position _"you did this to him"_

 _"Guilty as charged. And as much as I-"_

Before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying to the corner in the opposite end _"YOU ARE A MONSTER!"_ she walked up to him using her strength to twist his limbs. _"You hurt people to get what you want and it is evil."_ She lifted him up and pinned him on the wall. _"You don't deserve to live"_ Immediately she cut a hole in his chest threatening to pull his heart out when he flipped tables and threw her against the wall.

Davina fell on the floor her head damaged after hitting the wall head-on.

 _"Call my methods what you want love but I do get the results I desire"_ he walked up to Josh putting his hand on the boy's forehead _"he's burning up, at this rate he won't last until midnight. In fact there's no telling if he'll stay alive for long given I lose my temper and rip his heart out."_ he looked at her body crumpled in the corner and made his way to her looking her in the eyes. _"Pity I know however you might be able to save him given you...cooperate"_ he smiled wickedly at the last word

...

* * *

 _"_ _Upon seeing Niklaus ripping my daughter to shreds, my life was forever changed. I was introduced to the supernatural world...the vile creatures that creped in the shadows. It was that night that I learned that I was indeed a witch. My anger had somehow triggered the power in me and I knew. At that moment as I recall all I wanted was revenge against him. I did not care how I would go about it; I did not care what the outcome would look like. I did not care how I was going to do it; I simply knew it was what needed to be done. I tried to search for him for 500 years but I was unable to locate him. It was as though he had vanished."_ Elizabeth said looking at Hayley.

Both women sat across from each other in Elizabeth's yurt which was rather small with nothing in it but the two chairs they were sitting on and the small table between them with two tea cups on both ends.

 _"_ _Look I don't mean to sound rude but I could honestly care less about your history. Why don't get straight to the point."_ Hayley said.

 _"_ _Anyway, I met a witch 100 years ago who had resurrected her dead son. Upon seeing that I tried the same spell with Sophia but it failed to work. It was not because I lacked the power to do so but because it was an impossible task. You see my daughter was a human being, she did not inherit the witch gene and as such she was really dead. I did my research over the years and I came to learn that the only people who could be raised from the dead were supernatural creatures. You see normally when people die they move on to the afterlife where they await judgment day but this was not the case with super naturals. 2000 years ago Qetsiyah, the original Bennett witch created the veil also known as the other side where supernatural souls were put after they died. This way their souls were not sent into the afterlife meaning they could be resurrected. Of course this was the case until recently when the other side was destroyed now sending supernatural souls into the afterlife. To make the story short, in order to raise a soul from the afterlife, one requires an immense amount of power and heavy sacrifice. I intend to achieve this by the time we are completed avenging our deceased so that I can resurrect my daughter. I have already ensured a plan to achieve my sacrifice and although I am strong I still need more power which is where you come in."_ She said.

 _"What do you mean? You want to channel me or something?"_ Hayley asked confused.

 _"Oh no darling, I need you to get me Niklaus's blood"_ she said

Hayley looked at Elizabeth like she had lost her mind. _"Are you out your mind? I can't fight Klaus. Look, standing on my own against him is not something I'm opposed to as long as it's on my own terms. Why don't you do it?"_ She questioned suddenly sensing deception.

 _"Oh no, I cannot fight Klaus. Not in my current state. I have other work that needs my attention. Just get me his blood and I promise you Klaus will be no more."_

Hayley looked in Elizabeth's trusting eyes not sure about what she was about to do. _"Fine"_ she said but still curious she asked _"...but hold up, so how did you manage to stay alive all these years?"_

 _"I didn't, in fact I actually died two years after the incident until I was resurrected by a friend of mine and she preserved my soul so that I can body jump at any given time."_

 _"So this is not your real body?"_ Hayley asked.

 _"No, but I can assure you that I do often ask for permission from the owners before borrowing the bodies. We will talk again"_ she said

Hayley stood up and walked to the door ready to make her leave but something still bothered her at the back of her mind so she turned around _"Hey? You said something about sacrifice, what exactly did you mean?"_

 _"Well in order to resurrect a soul from the afterlife heavy sacrifice is required"_ Elizabeth said casually

 _"And who do you plan to sacrifice?"_ Hayley asked uncertainty in her heart

 _"That should be no concern of yours, just keep your end of the deal and the outcome will work in both our favors."_

...


	6. The showdown

Since she had joined forces with Elizabeth she felt somewhat secure. The witch had given her 10 top security men who stood at every corner of the bayou house keeping an eye out.

Elizabeth had assured her that the men were no ordinary men and if any threat came to her daughter they would protect her.

The spell Davina had cast on the house to shield anyone from entering the house was slowly breaking and she was glad she had back-up should she need it.

* * *

It was nearing 6 PM when Hayley closed the bedroom door slowly and carefully making sure not to utter a sound to wake Camille and Hope. Even with a compelled Camille to handle her every need, Hope had thrown such a fit since Hayley's return from Elizabeth's yurt demanding all sorts of attention forcing Hayley to slow down her plan with Elizabeth to attend to the infuriating child.

After what seemed like hours Hayley had managed to quiet her down simply by swaying her and luckily the child finally fell asleep.

After staying up all night to handle Hope and spending the entire day taking care of her, Camille was relieved when Hayley had shown up and taken the child under her own care allowing her to fall asleep as well.

After locking the door she turned on her heel and got to business.

* * *

She walked in the room at the end of the hall, hair tied back, fingers pressed tightly on her nose, lips glued together, air freshener in hand, gloves on her hands ready to rid of the bad smell lingering the air.

Immediately she started spraying at the decomposing corpses, placing the misplaced body parts where they belonged.

After spraying for what seemed like hours she felt safe and finally let go off her nose.

The room was dark with only the slightest light reflecting from the moon through the window.

A human would have been blinded in the darkness but because of her heightened sense of sight, she could clearly make out the dead corpses on her left on the wooden floor right below the window which itself was covered in blood stains which trailed all the way to the floor.

On top of a few bodies was the wolf body she had shoved through the window which was now wide open with the intestines scattered on the floor.

On the other side of the room were caskets she had purchased from a local shop in the French quarter.

For a moment she stood there zoned out looking at all the corpses. The pack had been the only family she had found in the world to be kind to her, in fact it was the only family she had. They had respected her, loved her, treated her like one of them and protected her which had been their ultimate downfall.

She looked at Jackson's body which was completely covered with flies, it looked disgusting. In fact all the bodies looked awful and the smell was horrible but it was not the first time she had noticed it. The smell had bothered her for a while and yet she had still kept the damned corpses why? She didn't know. Perhaps she had hoped to convince Davina to bring them back to life but after her conversation with Elizabeth she knew all hope was lost. Perhaps she had tried to keep them around because she was in denial and would have to face the truth if she cremated them but whatever the reason she had purposefully kept them around.

She bent down slowly squatting next to Eve's body and pushed her hair behind her ear. She stared at the corpse realizing that the face was crooked. Suddenly getting the urge to fix it she reached out, one hand on the skull and the other on the chin, she started pushing the chin inwards to fix the shape of the face but was unlucky. Frustrated she put all her strength into it and tried pushing it once more but ended up squashing the skull all together in the process.

Completely aggravated she stood up ready to put the corpses in the caskets and be done with it. She tried to move only to find that her foot was glued to the corpse.

She tried to free her leg but to her annoyance her heel was stuck in Eve's armpit. Angry she yanked her foot from the corpse using more force than she had intended accidentally ripping the shirt that covered Eve's breasts.

Completely over it she picked up the corpse and dropped it in the casket ready to turn when she saw it.

The tattoo-like symbol that had been on Elizabeth's wrist was printed on top of Eve's breasts.

Using her vamp-strength she grabbed all the corpses one by one dropping them in their respectable caskets taking note that every corpse had that mark on their chest.

A minute later after she was done with the task, she removed her gloves, reached down her pocket and grabbed her phone googling the symbol. She came up with a whole bunch of results as expected and quickly skimming through she came up with nothing. She then googled "witch symbols" which was a bit lame but that unexpectedly took her to a witch site which gave an exclusive look into the mysteries of witches. The site showed millions of symbols which she had actually seen some witches use which was enough to convince her that the site was legit.

Again she skimmed through the page until she found it, the same exact mark that was printed on her wolves' chests was on the site and it meant "sacrifice ciblee".

"...heavy sacrifice is required..." The words rang on her head as she finally put two and two together.

* * *

She squatted in place after pushing all the caskets into the lake, she lit the match and put them all on fire. It had been the crescent tradition to cremate dead bodies long before she was born and she was fulfilling it making sure she paid appropriate respects to all the wolves individually.

She remained contained not shedding a single tear during the process, her emotions buried deep within her soul.

As she watched them go she thought of Klaus. She had misjudged him and jumped to conclusions thinking he was the one who killed her wolves but looking at the corpses now, even all the fake scratches on some of their faces assured her it was not him. Klaus was brutal with his victims and when he attacked, he did not settle for petty scratches, he preferred sucking the blood out of most of his victims.

What lay in front of her was no doubt the work of a witch and she already knew who.

Perhaps it was her anger or her ignorance or her need for vengeance that had blinded her from the truth that lay before her but no more, she now more than ever had a clear mind with a clear understanding of who her real enemy was and at this point, she was done holding back. She stood up straight, looked at the burning corpses, turned around and left.

* * *

Freya's entire body shook uncontrollably as she felt a drain in her strength.

Her magic was being channeled by someone very strong who was completely unknown to her leaving her at a very vulnerable state.

She was currently making her way to the French quarter to try to be of some assistance to Nicklaus who had dismissed her unable to trust her after learning she was being channeled. It did not come to her as a surprise that he chose to keep her at a distance seeing as how paranoid he was but she wanted to prove herself to him. She had wanted a family for so long and now that her siblings knew of her existence she would stop at nothing until she had proved to them that they could trust her.

She buckled down to her knees as an intense pain hit her on the core. Holding on to her stomach she wailed out in pain. At this rate she knew if she did not get some kind of help her life could be at stake so she decided to quicken her pace.

She reached down her pocket grabbing a potion she had created earlier to help her cope with the pain and drank it.

Her vision became clearer and at that moment she turned the corner reaching the French quarter.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the entire town in flames.

The houses, the streets, the shops, everything was on fire.

Weird looking creatures occupied the streets moving too fast for her to make out what they were. Screams could be heard coming from every direction as dead bodies dropped from the sky filling the streets.

Smoke filled the air forcing her to cough out in pain. She looked to the direction of the compound and like all the buildings fire occupied it.

She saw men, women, children and all sorts of humans running from the fire trying to save themselves only to be grabbed by the insolent creatures and disappearing into the smoke.

Terrified she turned around and started running back to Finn's old hideout before her body started acting up again.

* * *

Hayley walked into Elizabeth's yurt and burst down the door in a single kick ready to whoop some ass. She looked around the yurt which was the same way she had left it, small and boring. The room was still empty with two chairs in the middle and a table in between them. The walls were still covered in white paint in exception of the brown door that now stood on the right side of the room. She was shocked she hadn't noticed the brown door but not entirely surprised given as she was dealing with a witch.

She carelessly moved away from the broken door she had kicked down and headed for the brown door.

She reached for the handle but before even touching the it the door opened by itself automatically as though expecting her arrival.

She noticed that the room was much bigger than the size of the yurt but didn't think too much of it because then again, she was dealing with a witch. Although the room matched her own bedroom in the compound in size, all that was in it was a big table in the middle of the room filled with a whole bunch of witch supplies on top of it.

Ignoring the table she looked at the brown door to her right which stood out in the white painted room.

She walked in the room about to make a right when..."you're here early." She flipped her head around and there Elizabeth was with her creepy self. "I did not imagine you would finish the task I assigned you in such a short period of time. Tea?" She offered.

"No." She answered quickly like a child caught stealing candy.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use a drink." She made her way to the table and laid down the kettle of tea she was holding. "So? Am i to assume you have brought me what i asked of you?" She looked up at Hayley

"Klaus's blood? Maybe. What do you need it for?" She folded her hands dramatically

"I need it for power as I have told you before" she poured herself a glass of tea

"Really?" Hayley put her arms back down frustrated. "Is that why you needed my blood as well? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked following Hayley's movement seeping from her hot glass of tea

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME" she shouted the knowledge that she was betrayed fueling her anger. "As far as I can see you're stronger than Davina, a witch who has gotten Klaus down to his feet in more than one occasion. Why join forces with me to take down Klaus when you're more than capable of taking him down yourself unless...unless you have a higher motive for doing so?" She asked.

"What exactly are you getting a-"

"Did you or did you not plan to use my blood?" She questioned impatiently

"I...suppose I did" Elizabeth stuttered putting her tea cup on the table.

"So it's true then? You were only using me as a substitute for your daughter until you put her in my body?" She asked in a broken voice a lump growing on her throat.

Elizabeth turned her entire body to face Hayley "Yes," she confessed. "I intended to use your body as a vessel for Sophia's soul. The plan did involve using your blood as well but I mean who better? You're beautiful, strong, born of nobility, the only female hybrid in existence and not to mention IMMORTAL. You are literally the perfect fit. You're a newly turned hybrid meaning it will be easy for her to adjust into your body. Of course my original plan was to use the Mikaelson sister but seeing as she is not here, I settled for the next best thing; you"

"Wow! You know what's funny? I keep on finding out bits and bits of information about you that you seem have left out of your introduction speech." Hayley walked forward threateningly her hands in her usual tomboy getup. "You didn't say anything about using my blood or my body. In fact if I remember correctly you said you only needed Klaus's blood which I would be clear of if I brought it to you which I stupidly agreed to unable to see the two faced bitch that you truly are" At that moment she lunged forward and held Elizabeth at a chokehold "You know what else I learned? Huh? I learned that the symbol you wear on your hand is actually a symbol of sacrifice in the witch community meaning you sacrificed the original owner of that body before borrowing it." Tightening her grip on her neck, she leaned in whispering in her ear "You know what's even funnier? The fact that all my wolves had that EXACT. SAME. MARK printed on their chests after they were _mysteriously_ killed." She poked Elizabeth's neck drawing blood " now tell me, isn't that funny? HUH?" She threw the witch across wall.

"Hayley calm down" Elizabeth begged

"CALM DOWN? BITCH YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Hayley screamed as she walked forward ready to kill the witch bitch.

She took hold of her but before she could punch her Hayley went flying the opposite direction.

She stood up immediately but stopped on her tracks when she saw the man standing in front of her.

The man looked like he had just crawled out of a grave which was as creepy as hell. His face was so white, it looked as though it had immeasurable pus underneath. Black veins covered his eyes which were so red as if they were bleeding internally. His fangs seemed longer than those of a regular vampire but even as weird as he looked Hayley knew he was one of Marcel's guys.

He looked too familiar she recalled seeing him in the French quarter after Marcel collected new vampires being identified as Duke or something like that.

Hayley tried to hit this Duke guy but was sent flying once more.

In that one moment she figured out that his strength was tremendous. For a man who had just been turned a couple months before Dahlia's arrival, he was too strong.

Although she had turned into a hybrid for what seemed like a year now, she had trained enough with Klaus to improve her skills when it came to fighting so she should have been able to bit him.

She also noticed that he was faster than her when she tried to go around him but he had caught her halfway with one hand and threw her in the air.

She punched him on the face letting all her anger out but he was too quick to respond pushing her against a wall. She kicked him hoping for a reaction but he remained with an emotionless face using both his hands to choke her. She tried to free herself but was unlucky when she realized his heart was at arm's reach.

She reached out and shoved her hand in his heart and pulled it out only to realize he didn't die.

He released one of his hands pushing the heart back into his chest before looking up at her again.

Panicking she started throwing wild punches hoping to inflict some damage. The man however had a creepy smile as though pain did not register into his brain.

He let her go finally by throwing her on the table in the middle of the room.

Standing up from the now broken table she picked up all types of objects that were laying around hitting him one by one but he still stood straight not budging. Getting frustrated she instantly made her way to him, shoved her hand in his heart, pulled it out and threw it on the floor ready to rejoice when he suddenly carried her in the air with one hand and threw her to the corner.

Her entire body was hurting even though it was quickly healing she felt tired. She laid on the floor looking at the heart she had ripped out of his chest a few moments ago. Completely desperate she lay there pretending to be dead thinking of a plan when she saw more of Marcel's vampires who now looked like zombies walk in the room.

She tried to count them by hearing their heartbeat but none of their hearts beat. Out of choices she suddenly lifted her head opening one eye. She made out six of them standing by the brown door however not locating Duke.. She lifted her head higher trying to find him when she was lifted up and thrown in the middle of the floor. Now completely desperate she tried to play dead when he threw her up...

* * *

The entire town was in havoc with the streets along with the buildings covered in nothing but fire. Smoke lingered everywhere leaving a heavy cloud above the French quarter which made it look like a volcano had erupted in the bloody quarter. He looked at the mess holding in his anger when he spotted his compound blowing to smithereens.

He wanted to go and kill all the insolent creatures who dared step in his household but as much as he wanted to play king all that occupied his mind was Hope.

Although he trusted Hayley to have the best interests at heart for Hope, he did not trust her to keep their daughter safe. Of course he admired her wit and strength however those qualities only applied to her mentality but not so much on her physical abilities. She was only eight months into being a hybrid which did not qualify her a person strong enough to protect his daughter which was why it was imperative for him to do so himself. Only HE could ensure absolute safety and protection when it concerned his daughter and no one else.

He passed the trees coming up to the house of which he entered immediately realizing the barrier had been broken.

He noticed 10 men hovering over at his daughter who was in the arms of Camille in the middle of the room.

Camille seemed completely terrified holding Hope who was wailing so loud that it pained his dark soul.

The men specifically looked too pale for his taste and although they all seemed familiar, they were getting awfully close to his wailing daughter. Camille turned when she noticed him and as if on cue all the men turned to face him. Hope's cries wounded him and naturally his animalistic side took over and the fight was on.

* * *

She had learned that the men were all Marcel's old vampires who had been turned into zombie freaks that couldn't die which was disappointing given there was now about five more she had to deal with.

They were faster and stronger and they exceeded her in all aspects of supernatural abilities which left her at a bit of a disadvantage.

She lay on the floor after being thrown there by one of the creatures. She thought of a way out but couldn't come up with anything, at this rate she would surely die. The immortality her hybrid fate had promised seemed bogus, she had thought it was the only upside thing she had loved about turning but now that too was threatened. She closed her eyes hoping to wish it all away.

She thought back four years ago when she had finished high school hoping to find her family before heading off to college. She had been a party girl who used drugs to escape most of her problems. She had loved partying and getting drunk and even getting laid from time to time. Life had been so up and up since she had turned into a wolf allowing her to live up to her fullest potential. The thrill of it all, being half beast which enhanced her human abilities and yet still being human, knowing that you only have so much time to live with a purpose to fulfill was awesome. Her life as a vampire however sucked.

She had often been curious before she had turned what it must be like to be a vampire. Living hundreds and hundreds of years thinking of how fun it must be but never once had she wished to be one. Especially not now that she was linked to Klaus.

Everything had gone down south since she had met that man. Everything. Her life though immortal was always in constant danger, their daughter who was still a baby had enemies popping out of graves threatening to kill her, her family that she had managed to find after twenty two years of searching were all dead, it was almost as if she had nothing left to lose because it had all been literally taken away; her chance at a normal life, her parents, even her god damned life had been stolen from her.

She was now all alone. FUCK! What the hell was she even fighting for? She could fester up all the energy she could and beat these motherfuckers but guess what? Another enemy would pop up right away and threaten her life again. In fact this was probably going to be the story of her life for the next...whatever amount of time she ended up living. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!..." She started laughing out loud unable to stop herself. "HA!HA!HAHA!" She continued laughing as she stood up. IT WAS ALL JUST SO FUCKED UP. "HAHAHAHA!" She laughed even louder wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hayley Marshall had finally gone crazy. Yes, she had finally lost all her sanity. It was no surprise, she had been pushed to her limits dealing with Klaus and all his craziness and she had finally gone completely insane. "HA!HA!HA!HAHAHAHA!" She fell on the ground, her feet unable to stop herself. What the hell had she expected after meeting him? It was probably because of Klaus that the psychology field of therapists were founded. "HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed at her own joke and without giving a fuck she laid there completely having lost her mind.

* * *

Klaus had managed to pull out the hearts of three of the insolent creatures but he had come to understand that they were immune to that.

Given some of their abilities he had taken to account that they were old vampires although none could exceed being 500 years but their strength seemed to match the original vampires.

The witch had obviously collected a network of vampires who craved more power and in exchange of rendering them such power, they had sworn loyalty to her.

He was awfully outmatched feeling as though he was dueling clones of his brother however what frustrated him the most was that not once had he managed to lay a finger on five of the creatures who seemed to mock him.

He would not be made a mockery out of, he thought out loud as he charged for the vampires ready to give his life to protect his daughter.

* * *

Hayley still lay on the floor laughing leaving the creatures wondering what the hell was happening. Some had even joined in and were laughing along with her.

Elizabeth herself still sitting in the corner was completely shocked as she watched the hybrid who had laughed for the past twenty minutes and still laughing laying on the floor in the presence of her enemies not giving a care in the world. It seemed Hayley had finally lost what little sense she had and had finally gone mad.

She had truly lost it laying there laughing like a complete lunatic. She didn't even know why she was laughing anymore and that made her laugh some more and more.

Her eyes were covered in tears and her stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughing but that made her laugh even louder.

She was not afraid to die anymore and that was funny, she thought as she stood up still laughing. The zombie freaks were also cracking up completely lost on the mission at hand.

Hayley not giving a shit used her hybrid speed and in a moment she had seven heads in her hands.

She then turned to face Elizabeth. Grabbing the witch, she pulled her up and held her against the wall on her neck.

She revealed her fangs ready to feed after the beating she had endured but before she could dig in she was sent flying across the room.

Annoyed she quickly stood up ready to attack but was completely frozen when she came face to face with her attacker.

He stood right in front of her shirtless with black dress pants and dress shoes. His face was so pale it looked grey, his eyes were pitch black with black veins popping from each side of them. His fangs were sharp and a bit longer than those of a regular vampire. His hard solid abs glistened with sweat and blood trailed down his bare chest.

He held no kind of expression to convey his emotions other than his hardened eyes which showed no sign of mercy or humanity left in him.

Her knees went weak almost buckling to the floor at the sight of him, her heart beat came to a stop, her eyes widened, her mind went completely blank, her teeth started chattering with her tongue suddenly so dry as she stuttered unable to get any word out "El-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-"

Without breaking eye contact, he marched forward to where she was standing obviously intending to hurt her. "...li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-" she was completely frozen in place unable to get her feet to move even though her head was screaming for her to run. Tears appeared in her eyes, her mouth still mumbling unable stop. "..li-li-li-li-koff-koff-koff-" she coughed out blood falling on her knees instantly unable to draw breath after he landed a hard punch on her stomach.

"-koff-koff-koff-koff-" she continued coughing out blood on the floor at the sharp pain he had inflicted on her when he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the opposite wall.

On the ground she struggled to find her footing but before she could even stand, he was standing above her again and pulling her by her hair he smashed her head to the ground.

Before she could even draw another breath he pulled her up and held her against the wall punching her hard once more on the stomach "Elijah?" She choked on her blood barely making a sound.

She tried to free herself from him but he didn't budge but she refused to give up even after realizing his strength had increased a thousand fold making him indestructible.

Still holding her up, he landed a second punch on her chest immediately breaking her sternum along with her entire ribcage. "Awk-awk-" she coughed out blood not able to breath.

She fell on the floor her hands clutching to her chest rolling and kicking at the intense pain that stung her chest unable to breath. Tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably the pain increasing by the second.

He pulled her up by her hair and she looked at him pleadingly. "Elijah please!" She begged praying for dear life when he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her neck.

The pain still stinging her chest she realized there was no way she would survive another blow from Elijah, this time she would surely die. "Please" she begged. He shoved his hand in her heart shutting down every muscle in her system. At this rate she knew not even Klaus stood a chance against this man.

His hands caressing her heart he pulled her closer to him bringing his lips to her neck.

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks without her consent but she was frozen, unable to utter any sound.

"Khhhhh!" He breathed on her neck revealing his fangs "Elijah" she whispered when he dug his fangs in her neck sucking her dry as she was unable to move from his tight grasp.

Everything became a blur and she nearly gave out but in that moment only one thing popped in her head. The one thing she was fighting for. "HOOOOOPE!" She screamed out loud suddenly feeling a wave of power she punched his eye prompting him to let her go before she dug her own fangs into his neck. Immediately he fell on the floor kicking and growling holding his neck as if she had put poison in his system.

She stood there for a moment shocked at his reaction but feeling dizzy and completely out of energy she vamp-sped out of there and left.

...

* * *

Her eyes were blurry, her mind was dizzy, her feet were weak and they wanted to give out but she kept on running and running only thinking of her daughter.

After what seemed like hours she finally reached the bayou house fear striking her heart when she saw the door wide open with none of Elizabeth's watchdogs in sight.

Panicking she ran to the door and immediately her heart sank when she didn't see Hope and instead found blood covering the entire floor.

She fell to her knees touching the blood unable to believe that...her daughter was gone.

Her teeth chattered loudly filling the entire room and her head ached so much she thought she would pass out.

She sat there zoned out completely sore when she suddenly heard something. Immediately she stood up and turned around ready to put up a fight but instead froze when she came face to face with HIM.

Coming out of the hall he looked awful. His clothes were covered in blood and ripped to pieces, his arms had huge cuts and bruises, and his smell was out of this world making her even dizzier but all she could focus on was his eyes.

They looked at each other in the eyes with pure intensity unable to look away. Heated tension oozed out of their bodies raising the temperature in their systems. The strong emotions they had felt for each other for the past week were swirling in both their hearts intensifying their gaze by the second resulting in waves of electricity. In that moment the entire world seemed to vanish around them leaving the two of them staring at each other fiercely. None of them moved for what seemed like forever until Klaus broke the contact retreating back to the hallway.

She stood there completely shocked not sure how to react when he reappeared again standing a couple feet away from her with Hope in his arms.

"aaahhh!" She sighed in relief finally taking a huge breath realizing she had been holding it the whole time. Tears welled in her eyes the moment she saw Hope making her realize how panicked she had been and feeling overwhelmed she ran to Klaus and pulled him into a hug.

Her teeth chattering, her hands trembling, tears raining down her cheeks, she held onto Klaus finally letting her emotions take over.

For the first time since the beginning of this whole mess she let it all out holding onto him bawling her eyes out. She cried for the death of her family, for Jackson, for Eve, for her entire pack. The only people she had met her entire life who had treated her like family. She cried for her miserable life remembering how much she had suffered being homeless when she had been alone without a family. She cried for Elijah for the monster he had been turned into because she had drove a wedge between him and Klaus, again she cried for her family realizing they were gone forever and never coming back. She cried for the loneliness she had experienced for the past week knowing she did not have anyone else by her side. She cried for the fear that had held her heart captive since she had lost her family. The emotions that she had been repressing were all coming out at once tightening her chest muscles. She held Klaus even tighter crying her heart out trying to free it from all the pain it suffered.

Klaus stood there completely shocked glued to his feet unable to comprehend the situation but for some reason he did not push her away. He somewhat returned the gesture putting his hands on her back struggling to breath as she had completely cut the circulation in his system.

He caressed her hair the more she wailed forcing him to sympathize with her for losing her family. Suddenly feeling a strong wave of sadness he too pulled her tight around him giving her as much comfort as he could give.

The anger he had held in his heart for her, for killing his family, for stealing his daughter, for turning his brother against him all melted away replaced by empathy and sorrow for her and nothing but hatred for the enemy who was to blame for the pain Hayley was in.

He placed his hand on her hair caressing it but came out with blood instead and for the first time he realized she had suffered the bite of Elizabeth's insolent creatures which sealed her fate.

END of chapter 1

* * *

Hey guys just wanted to apologize for taking too long to update but I should probably let you know that my college classes have started and I am trying to focus on that so chapter 2 might take a while to post but be rest assured that it is coming soon. I was really hoping to finish it before the third season starts and hopefully that is what will happen but I guess we will have to wait and see. Anyway just enjoy the story and if you like it don't forget to leave a review


End file.
